


Hold Out Your Hand

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff, Hints of my headcanon backstory for them don't mind me, M/M, Romantic Fluff, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Yuri isn't fitting in very well with the Blue Lions. Thankfully, an old friend is there for him.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Hold Out Your Hand

Yuri can't say that he'll ever get used to the Lions.

The year he last attempted to attend, most of his class were commoners or, at the time anyway, nobles below his stature. This year, the crown prince is attending, along with his downright terrifying vassal. His three closest friends are also in attendance, two high ranking nobles and one lower-ranking one. The tiny mage scares him too, a terrifying agent of concentrated chaos. Mercedes is frightening in her own way, like a mother standing watch over him, waiting for him to make a mistake.

Finally, there's Ashe.

Of course, it's been a couple of years since they've spent time together, but Yuri can't forget about Ashe. They were in the same position just a few short years ago, both poor kids adopted by lords. The details vary, but it's hard to deny the kinship there. Yuri hadn't spoken to him since he'd been oh so kindly kicked out of Rowe - his own fault, really. Then they met up again in Abyss, and it was just as awkward of a reunion as Yuri expected. There are plenty of reasons he doesn't do reunions.

That was then. It's been a few months since their meeting. In that time, Dimitri had talked Yuri into trying to rejoin Garreg Mach as a Blue Lion: evidently, it worked. He expected to be the oldest in the class, but he isn't. That fact doesn't help him bond with his fellow classmates, however. He doesn't socialise much with the others. He's always been a social sort, but something about the Lions feels like one misstep, and he'll get stabbed. If he wants that level of danger, he can go back to Abyss, thank you very much. It's difficult to talk to Dimitri when his vassal is always there, with a good two feet on Yuri. Even he knows he wouldn't get out of that one alive. So Yuri knows when to duck out, and that's somewhere between the end of class and dinnertime, before anyone pays him any mind.

That doesn't always work. Occasionally, Ashe will stop him before he can make his escape, which Yuri doesn't mind, much to his own surprise. It reminds him of the good old days, or what little good there was back in those days. It's not a thought he plans on sharing with Ashe, or anyone for that matter. He'll excuse himself before he starts to dwell on those thoughts.

Ashe isn't the only one trying to get Yuri's attention after class. Byleth stops him one afternoon before he can make his escape with one simple question. The question makes him bark out a laugh, short and angry.

"I think it's cute that you think I'm charming enough to be the house representative for the White Heron Cup. Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to pass. Go ask Felix, I heard he'd  _ love  _ to," Yuri says, before quickly getting out of dodge.

So that time of year is here already. Yuri thought he would get kicked out before attending the ball - or he hoped he would be. It's been a while since he last attended a ball, and he thought that would be the last time ever. Unfortunately, the Goddess isn't so kind to him. Worse still are the countless offers from nobles across the other two houses to go to the dance together, which Yuri side steps away from. If there's one way to encourage a man to a life in the underground, this is a speedy way of doing it. He's finished his days of kissing up to the nobility and pretending to laugh at bad jokes and wearing clothes that pinch in all the wrong places.

No one from his own house asks Yuri to go with them, but he doesn't care so much. It's a good reminder that when one gets too close, they're put off by Yuri. The only interesting thing about him is the mystery surrounding Yuri Leclerc, and as soon as it's clear he won't divulge that mystery, everyone leaves. It's how things are, and it doesn't bother Yuri.

There are few who don't give up on him. Byleth remains tenacious as ever, despite Yuri trying his best to avoid his professor. Dimitri will try to engage him in conversation, but there's something weird about him that unsettles Yuri. He's not trusting enough, which is part of the problem, but not the only reason Yuri feels odd around him. Again, there's Ashe, who always makes an effort to talk to Yuri - though he talks to everyone. He swears that kid is too kind for his own good. It's a good thing to keep a soft heart in a cold world, but… Ah, Yuri shouldn't worry about him. Ashe is the type who could befriend a demonic beast.

While he's aware of Ashe's background, it's not something they've discussed in detail. They met shortly after Yuri was taken in, at a ball Count Rowe was holding. That's six years ago now, and Yuri was a different person when they met, the true self hiding behind that Yuri persona. Now, that young kid is gone, and only Yuri remains. It would be a little sad if Yuri thought about it, so he doesn't.

He sits at a desk at the back of the room - out of the way, and an easy escape. Usually, he's alone, unless Dimitri decides to sit with him. Ever the prince, that one. However, he's not the only one who makes an effort to try to sit with him. Today is one of those days, it seems, as he takes his place beside Yuri. He leans his chin on the back of his hand and glances to his right.

"Morning Ashe," Yuri hums, "come to save me from my eternal loneliness again?"

Ashe furrows his brow. "No, I'm just sitting with my friend."

"Sure, sure, I can't stop you from sitting wherever you want," he says, waving his hand dismissively.

There's still some time before class starts. Sylvain is standing by Felix's desk, making some kind of crass joke that ends in him getting shoved. On another side of the room, Annette is excitedly chatting to Dedue and Mercedes about something. Yuri watches, but says nothing. On occasion, he wishes he could be one of the normal students, but he isn't. There's no use dwelling on the sad parts of his life, but they're there regardless, idle crumbs to be brushed into the trash. He's acutely aware of green eyes watching him curiously from the corner of his eye. Yuri sighs.

"I can feel you staring."

"Oh! My apologies. I just had a question for you, and I was wondering the best way to ask," Ashe says like a puppy chasing his own tail. Cute, in a way.

"Ask the bad way, I'm not going to get offended."

He won't. He's been asked plenty of intrusive questions by less than savoury folk, so a presumably silly question coming from Ashe is a nice change of pace. He imagines it'll be something stupid and ultimately harmless, but there's always the chance he'll delve into something more personal. Either way, Yuri is ready.

"I'm a little worried about you. You're not taking part in any Garreg Mach activities, and you're not talking to anyone else," Ashe says. "So I wanted to ask--"

"This isn't a long-winded way of inviting me to the ball, is it?"

He watches Ashe falter, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows hard. Yuri wants to laugh, but doesn't. It's a little sad that Ashe is the only Lion to have invited him so far. Of course the only person who would is an old friend, and only because he feels sorry for Yuri. That makes it a little worse.

"Well… yes. I know you don't like balls, but I think that would be a good way of talking to the others," Ashe says. "We could go together, not as  _ date  _ dates, but as friend dates. It's only a suggestion, but I guess you've already been asked."

Far too many times to count. However, when Ashe asks, it doesn't leave a bad taste in Yuri's mouth. Maybe because it's not asked with a swagger or too much confidence, or maybe because it's plain old Ashe asking. Either way, it's making Yuri's stomach clench. Are these  _ nerves? _ He pushes the feeling to one side.

"I have, but I'm not going with anyone. In fact, I'm not going at all," Yuri says.

"Huh? Why not?" Ashe asks.

"When I left House Rowe, I was glad, because it meant no more of these kinds of events. No more nobles, no more balls, none of that."

Yuri would've thought that Ashe of all people would understand. Neither of them were raised into this life, though Ashe seems to have taken to it better than Yuri ever could. Ashe rubs the back of his neck, but he doesn't seem like he's going to give up. Tenacious little guy.

"I understand that, but it's not like the formal dinners with nobility," he says.

Yuri's mind flashes back to the dinner parties he'd endured. Delicately balancing a glass of wine in his hand, laughing at dreadful jokes, begging to be assassinated where he stood. His adoptive father insisted he took part in these events, whether he liked it or not. On the times when Lord Lonato was invited, Yuri was pleased; someone close to his own age would be there. When Christophe showed no interest, there was still Ashe. He was a cute kid - cute young man, too.

Yuri sighs again. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

Ashe laughs. "No. I'm worried you're excluding yourself too much from the rest of us. I promise it won't be as boring as the formal dinners."

"Yeah? How are you gonna guarantee that?" He watches the colour drain from Ashe's face, before laughing. "Relax, I'm teasing."

He really, really doesn't want to go. Yuri could think of far better ways to spend his evening, such as watching the mould form in that one corner of Abyss. Ashe is still giving him that pleading look. He's not an easy guy to say no to. Yuri flicks some hair out of his face.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. But if it's as boring as the formal dinners, I'm out of there," Yuri says. "I'll pick you up, so don't be late. We'll walk in together."

It's what dates are supposed to do, isn't it? Even if they're 'friend dates', or whatever Ashe called it. It's not like Yuri is new to this kind of thing, but it feels strange referring to Ashe as a date. That tightness in his stomach is back, but it tries to ignore it. Ashe smiles. That only makes it worse.

"Good! Then I'm looking forward to it."

The conversation is cut by Byleth entering the room. Ashe's attention is at the front, and Yuri looks over at Ashe. If it were anyone else, he would suspect Ashe had ulterior motives by inviting him to the ball, but Yuri doesn't believe he's so conniving. He's an open book and wears his heart on his sleeve. Despite their similar backgrounds, they've grown up to be such different people. Yuri hopes that kindness and warmth never leave Ashe's eyes. His stomach remains tight, like he's been shaken. He doesn't know why.

The next few days are a blur. Slowly, everyone is paring off with each other. People are excitedly chattering about their dates, and it's driving Yuri a little mad. Ah yes, the teenage drama he feels out of place in. He's not that much older than most of his peers, but it's in moments like these he realises how out of place he is in this school. The chatter only gets worse as the day approaches.

It comes all too quickly. Yuri spent most of his free time getting ready, his hair just so, and his makeup perfect. Old habits die hard, he thinks. He examines himself in a cracked mirror in Abyss, and scowls at his reflection. He looks ridiculous, like a bird preening for a mate. Those days are long gone, and yet… Yuri shakes his head. He mustn't leave Ashe waiting, not after warning him against being late.

Yuri knocks on Ashe's door. He folds his arms across his chest, waiting. The ceremonial sword at his hip is heavy and jabbing his leg accusingly, and he's close to taking the thing off and leaving it on the ground. Unfortunately, it's tradition, and he can't be bothered with people nitpicking his outfit. He shouldn't care so much, but he does, for reasons he can't put into words. Ashe isn't answering the door, and Yuri is left feeling ridiculous. He swears, if this is just a weird prank, he'll--

The door opens, and Yuri's budding annoyance is quickly squashed. He's back to his normal state of being, emotions swallowed back inside. Ashe steps out, still combing his fingers through his hair like it'll fix the permanent cloud on his head. Yuri snorts, before making him hold still and fixing it as best as he can himself, but to no avail. Ashe needs a haircut. Eventually, Ashe bats his hands away with an awkward laugh.

"I know, I know, it's a mess," he says. "Just my luck to suffer from a bad hair day, isn't it?"

"It could be worse. Besides, you suit the ‘I just got out of bed' look," Yuri shrugs.

Ashe does, normally, but it's a bit of a contrast beside his freshly pressed evening wear, however. Then again, that outfit is far too dark for him; it's washing him out. Poor kid. He's certainly an ugly duckling type. He'll grow into his own style eventually, or so Yuri hopes. He offers his arm for Ashe to take, and that damn feeling in his stomach is back. It's almost like he wants to be sick, but not. Ashe looks at him strangely.

" _ I _ asked  _ you  _ to the dance. I should be offering my arm to you," Ashe says. So he does, offering his arm to Yuri.

Yuri links his arm with Ashe's. "Anything for you, my Lord."

The sound that comes out of Ashe's mouth is somewhere between a laugh and a choke, and he tilts his head away. It's not the first time Yuri's attending a ball as a pretty thing on a noble's arm, but with Ashe, it's different. It's more comfortable, and Yuri doesn't feel like he has to stand up so straight for him. Besides, Ashe isn't a born and bred noble, just a boy who got exceedingly lucky, as far as misfortunes go. Ashe doesn't look up at him, staring at the route ahead instead. He's a strange guy, a mystery of his own. There's more to Ashe than meets the eye, and he knows that for sure. Maybe one day, Yuri will be able to pull apart that mystery, but not tonight.

The hall is slowly filling up with students, including Yuri and Ashe. Some have dates, some have gone together as a small group of friends. In one corner, he spots Dimitri talking to Dedue about something, holding a glass of champagne in one hand. Dimitri glances behind him and spots Ashe and Yuri together, and smiles widely at the pair. Yuri gives the prince a short wave, before letting go of Ashe. Now that they're here, he has no idea what Ashe wants with him. There are servants holding trays of food and drink walking around, and Yuri looks down at his date.

"This is exactly like those fancy dinners," Yuri groans, holding his head in his hand, "just with fewer stuffy nobles."

"I'd argue that's a good thing," Ashe says.

He's not wrong. The atmosphere is more relaxed - for a lot of these kids, it's their first time at a formal ball, and likely their last time. They don't really know what they're doing, and for the most part, they're sticking together. They're awkwardly dressed in ill-fitting suits, clutching glasses of champagne in all the wrong ways. The nobles, of course, come dressed to the nines with a sort of grace that can't be instilled in common children. And here Yuri and Ashe are, a mix of both yet neither. They're out of place, but they're out of place together. Yuri can't help but be amused.

They're standing awkwardly by a wall, watching the others. Yuri flags down a waiter for a drink, and it takes one sip for him to realise they've banned alcohol at this thing. How disappointing: he'd love to see half these uptight kids on alcohol. He sips his drink, before balancing the glass in his palm. Old habits, yet again. There's a band that's just about to start playing, with people dragging each other to the dancefloor. Oh, he can see where this is going before it happens. Ashe will shove him at someone else, telling him he needs to interact with the others. What better way than to dance with them? Yuri would almost rather impale himself on the ceremonial sword.

"Do you want to dance?" Ashe asks. Whatever noble poise had been instilled in him in Gaspard is gone, now. It takes him a beat to remember to extend his hand to Yuri.

Honestly, Yuri doesn't want to dance. Big doe eyes stare up at him, pleading, and how can he say no to someone so kind? It feels illegal, somehow. Besides, it's only Ashe - dancing with him again might be fun.

He sits his hand in Ashe's. "Sure. What the hell."

Ashe brightens up, tugging Yuri onto the dancefloor. It's different from the usual dance with a nobleman: while Ashe certainly has confidence, his palm is sweaty. It's cute; hard to believe a kid like him used to be a petty thief. Now here he is, at the beginning of adulthood, taking the reins as a half-baked lord. He'd love to see how Gaspard will turn out with Ashe at the helm. Still, the trappings of nobility no longer cage this bird, so he doesn't care all that much.

Ballroom dancing was never Yuri's thing, but he knows the steps. However, Ashe sits his hand on Yuri's hip, so Yuri allows himself to be led for the moment. He drapes an arm around Ashe's shoulders, still holding his sweaty hand. His stomach is buzzing uncomfortably now, and he's not sure if he wants to run away or pull Ashe closer. Yuri has never been like this before, so disgustingly soft and unsure. He mustn't lose his composure, not for some  _ boy _ . They awkwardly sway for a while to the music, neither of them too sure. He smiles up at Yuri, and Yuri echoes that smile. Whether or not it's genuine is anyone's guess.

"Having fun?" Yuri asks.

"You're not?" Ashe counters, his smile fading.

He doesn't know how to answer that. He's not bored, but he can't say it's the most fun he's ever had. Dancing like this brings back memories Yuri thought he'd buried a long time ago, but they're back, corpses bobbing in the river of his memories. Still, when he's looking down at Ashe, it's not as bad as it could be.

"More fun than I would with someone else," he hums, flashing Ashe a smile he's sure is genuine this time. "Hey, do you remember back when we were kids? Back when you first came to one of these parties at House Rowe while I was around."

Ashe relaxes. "Yeah, I do. I remember you looked pretty lost, so I approached you."

"Ah yes, there you were, my knight in shining armour, there to rescue me from my eternal boredom. Like you're doing tonight."

It must have been five years ago now since that day. Yuri was lost, and despite his best attempts at flattery and bootlicking, he didn't feel like he was fitting in. Then there was Ashe, who didn't care about pretty lies and comforting stories. All he did was extend a hand to a guy who was in the same boat as him. Always too kind for his own good.

"Yeah. Once you were a little more comfortable, you took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor," Ashe says.

"Oh yeah. I tried to go for your brother, but he wasn't interested."

Ashe narrows his eyes at Yuri, like he can't tell if he's joking or not. He is - sort of. He did try to go for Christophe, but it was over before it began, and it wasn't like  _ Yuri  _ approached  _ Ashe _ , it was quite the opposite. He doesn't clarify, not when it's far more fun seeing Ashe like this. Ashe is cuter than he has any right to be, especially when he frowns. Yuri wants to see all the expressions Ashe is capable of, an idea that makes his heart skip.

The background music fades into something slower, more mellow. Groups of students evacuate the dancefloor, before being replaced by nothing but couples. Sensing the shifting mood, Ashe lets go of Yuri's hip. However, Yuri doesn't let go of Ashe.

"We should get off the dancefloor now," Ashe says, but he doesn't make a move to walk away.

"Should we?" Yuri sits his hand on the base of Ashe's back. "I dunno Ashe, you asked me to be your date. Shouldn't we do, you know, date things? Plus, I want to see if your dancing's improved."

Ashe pauses for a moment, but he raises his hand to sit on Yuri's shoulder with a firm nod. This time, he lets Yuri lead - what happened to Ashe's confidence from earlier? Yuri thinks better than to tease him this time, pulling him close instead. Ashe swallows hard, but he keeps his eyes on Yuri. He's got a couple of inches on Ashe, and he has to tilt his head up to look at Yuri. The way he's looking at him makes Yuri's head feel light. He has to look away before he vomits, passes out or both. What is it about Ashe that makes Yuri so weird? What is it that makes him want to ignore every survival instinct and pull Ashe in closer?

With Yuri leading, they can dance properly. Ashe follows his lead, smiling brightly. Adorable. Yuri lets go of Ashe's waist and twirls him as he laughs; Yuri can't help but laugh with him. It's like they were kids again, without a care in the world. The way Ashe's cheeks flush as he laughs, so light and carefree, makes Yuri's heart light up. There are some things about Rowe he misses, and he knows now that one of those things is the young man he's with right now.

Yuri pulls him close again, bodies close. "You know what? I take it back. This isn't so bad - I'm actually having fun."

It's the sort of thing Yuri would say to anyone, but he means it; this is surprisingly fun. Ashe chuckles, gaze faltering.

"Then I'm glad I asked you. I really didn't think you'd say yes, but I hoped you would," he says, before quickly adding, "it's good for you to participate in school stuff with the rest of the class."

"Yeah, but I think you know I'm not here right now for them."

Yuri's voice is low, looking down at Ashe with a crooked smile. Heavens, he's too old to behave like this, too old to act like a teenager with his first crush. He can't help himself. Ashe looks up at him like Yuri was plucked from the heavens, and he hates how it makes his gut twist. He tells himself he's too old for teenage dramas like this, but here he is regardless, allowing himself to be swept up in it for the evening. Yuri lets go of his hand, brushing away grey strands of hair from Ashe's face. Colour blooms on his cheeks where his fingers touch, and Yuri can't stop smiling.

"You're as cute as ever, Ashe," he says quietly, holding his cheek. "Don't ever change."

Ashe leans his head into the affection, closing his eyes. Yuri loops his arm around his waist, keeping him in place. Now that Yuri has him like this, he's not sure he ever wants to let Ashe go. He looks up at Yuri expectantly, those green eyes brighter than ever. Yuri swears he's seen that look in his eyes before, when they were younger. It stopped his heart then, too. He's so used to pulling the strings that he's not accustomed to feeling this way for someone else.

He has to admit, it feels pretty nice.

Yuri brushes his thumb against Ashe's cheek, feeling him shudder in anticipation. Is that his own breath escaping so loudly from his lips? For once, he doesn't care. The world around him no longer matters. For one night, one simple night, he can let go of everything with Ashe. He tilts Ashe's head up, who immediately closes his eyes. He's so cute that it turns Yuri's stomach into mush. This moment right now is all that matters to him. He leans down, heart pounding, before touching his lips to Ashe's.

He's kissed many people before, but it's never been like this, where the air is stolen from his lungs. Ashe moves his hand from Yuri's shoulder to the back of his neck, and that small touch sets his own skin alight. Not once has he ever wanted the affection so much, not once had someone made him feel so much from so little. Not once has Yuri wanted more from someone. Ashe pulls away first, chuckling sheepishly. Yuri wants to capture that laugh and never let it go.

"Yuri?" he asks. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking, maybe these events aren't so bad as long as I've got you with me," Yuri says.

Ashe shakes his head, toying with some of Yuri's hair. "I'll never understand you."

Yuri grins down at him. That makes two of them. He presses their foreheads together and they sway to the music, eyes closed. Maybe, just with him, Yuri could stomach these events. For now, all he wants to worry about is the feeling of Ashe against him, his soft hums to the music. This must be how love feels, he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> ONLY I COULD GO ONTO THE KINK MEME AND PICK OUT THE ONE FLUFFY SFW PROMPT. I mean OP didn't specify they wanted NSFW BUT if they want, I can add something. I just wasn't sure?
> 
> "Cyan it's a kink meme" okay but OP's kink was clearly sl*w d*nc*ng and f*rst k*ss*s, which is a mood??? It's a mood. Look at the rest of my FE3H fics for proof. Anyway I love them. Thank you OP for posting this prompt. God bless you. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please lemme know what you guys think :D
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)


End file.
